valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gary Schwartz
thumb|200pxGary Schwartz (* Schenectady, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika) ist ein US-amerikanischer Theater-Regisseur, Improvisationstrainer, Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher, der hauptsächlich komödiantische Rollen spielt. Einem größeren Publikum ist er vor allem durch seine Rolle als Heavy und Demoman aus dem Valve-Shooter Team Fortress 2 bekannt. Leben Schwartz wurde als eines von vier Kindern einer jüdischen Familie in Schenectady im US-Staat New York geboren und begann seine Karriere als Schauspieler im Alter von 13 Jahren. In dieser Zeit arbeitete als Pantomime und trat auf Volksfesten auf. Später war Schwartz Schüler der bekannten Improvisationspionierin Viola Spolin (1906-1994), die er als seine Mentorin betrachtet.Gary Schwartz. My Mentor Viola Spolin. Abgerufen am 26. August 2013. In den 1980er-Jahren lebte er in Kalifornien und wurde er einem breiteren Publikum durch seine Rolle als Bravo Fox in der Kinderserie Zoobilee Zoo bekannt, begann aber auch seine Karriere als Sprecher für Videospiele. Darauf folgten weitere Nebenrollen in der Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. Am 07. November 1985 heiratete er Tina Brandon, mit der er bis heute verheiratet ist. 1986 spielte er in dem Oscar-prämierten Film Am Anfang war das Feuer den Neandertaler Rouka. 1993 war er als Sprecher einiger Figuren in dem von Tim Burton produzierten Film Nightmare Before Christmas ''zu hören. In den 2000ern widmete sich Schwartz auch wieder zunehmend der Synchronarbeit für Videospiele und spricht so seit 2007 den Heavy und den Demoman aus ''Team Fortress 2. Schwartz beteiligte sich als Sprecher auch an den Valve-Produktionen Dota 2 und Left 4 Dead. Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Schauspieler lehrt Schwartz auch Improvisationstechniken, basierend auf den Techniken von Viola Spolin. Er ist Gründer von Improv Odyssey und leitet dort Kurse und Workshops. Diese Workshops werden auch von bekannten Persönlichkeiten wie dem Schauspieler und Komiker Dan Castellaneta, dessen wohl bekannteste Rolle Homer Simpson aus der von Fox ausgestrahlten Serie Die Simpsons ist, besucht.KritzKast interviews Gary Schwartz. Abgerufen am 25. Februar 2014. Außerdem gründete er die Valley Center Stage, ein Theater in North Bend im US-Staat Washington.About Garry (Biographie auf der offiziellen Homepage). Abgerufen am 26. August 2013. Rollen In Videospielen *2000: Star Trek: Armada als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *2001: Alien vs. Predator 2 als Dr. Eisenberg und weitere Rollen. *2002: Alien vs. Predator 2: Primal Hunt als Dr. Eisenberg. *2008: Left 4 Dead als Stimme des Airport Runway-Radios. *2010: Poker Night at the Inventory als Heavy. *2011: Star Wars: The Old Republic als Guss Tuno. *2013: Dota 2 als Sniper, Lich, Pugna und Shadow Shaman. *2007-2014: Team Fortress 2 als Heavy, Demoman und MONOKULUS. In Serien *1986: Zoobilee Zoo als Bravo Fox. *1989: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! als Doc Freud, Dr. Toby und Inspector Clean. *1990: Geschichten aus der Gruft als Werewolf. *1997: Ellen als Gary. In Filmen *1981: Am Anfang war das Feuer als Rouka. *1993:' 'Nightmare Before Christmas als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *2011: The Details in einer Nebenrolle. Trivia *Gary Schwartz' persönliche Lieblingsrolle in der Videospielbranche ist der Heavy Weapons Guy aus Team Fortress 2, auch wenn er selbst den comichaften Ego-Shooter nie gespielt hat. *Während seiner Zeit als Pantomime arbeitete Schwartz mit Caleb Chung zusammen und bildete mit ihm das Comedy-Duo "Schwartz & Chung". Chung ist einer der beiden Furby-Erfinder. *Es existiert eine Audioaufnahme von Schwartz, in der er als Heavy das Lied Bohemian Rhapsody von Queen singt. Dieses wurde im Rahmen eines Kickstarter-Programms aufgenommen. * Große Teile des Dialogs aus 'Meet the Sandvich' wurden von beteiligten Synchronsprechern, zu denen neben Gary Schwartz auch Rick May und Nathan Vetterlein gehörten, improvisiert.Valve Writing Staff (16. Oktober 2014): Finding the Time to Bleed. Abgerufen am 02. November 2014. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Offizielle Seite von Gary Schwartz *Datei:Favikon_Twitter.png Gary Schwartz in der Internet Movie Database *Datei:Favikon_YouTube.png Gary Schwartz auf YouTube *Kritzkast-Interview mit Gary Schwartz Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Valve